


S. Holmes & J. Watson 1891

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes & Watson wedding photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	S. Holmes & J. Watson 1891




End file.
